Kazuma
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: An intellectual yet inept high school student meets an electric guitar wielding mamodo. A good combination? Or another odd couple?


SDS: Here's another ficcie comin' at ya, readers! ZATCH BELL RULEZ!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kazuma

Category: Zatch Bell

Type: Action/Adventure

Disclaimer: ...

Summary: An intellectual yet inept high school student meets an electric-guitar-wielding mamodo (yeah, you heard me!). A good combination? Or another odd couple?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Key:

Narration

**Speech**

_Thought_

(Author's Note)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Getting to Know You

- - - - - - - - - - - -

(This entire story is told in Mina Takeshi's point of view. You'll learn who she is as you read.)

**Are you ready, Kiyo? I'm not gonna hold back!**, I said confidently. I held my dark-blue spell book open in front of me. Kiyo held his open as well. Kazuma and Zatch stared straight into each other's eyes and immediately knew that this was going to be a battle to remember.

**You ready, Zatch?**, Kiyo asked, addressing his mamodo.

**Yeah! Let's do it, Kiyo!**

**All right!** Kiyo's spell book began to shine brightly. **Let's start things off! The first spell: Zaker--**

STOP! Right about now, you're probably asking yourself, "What's going on?", or "Why is Zatch fighting a mamodo all of a sudden?" These are both excellent questions, and questions that can easily answered by starting back at the beginning. Let's go back by about 8 days...

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mina Takeshi.

(Told ya!)

I'm a high school sophomore currently attending Miyamoto High School. And my, not to mention Kazuma's, unbelievable adventure started 8 days ago, before I even met Kazuma. I was in chemistry class when it happened...

BOOM!

Drake, a guy in my class, caused the third chemical explosion in a week! It's amazing how much he resembled his younger sister Suzie. He was holding shattered test tubes in his hands, his body was covered in soot, and his hairs were all standing on end. Mr. Akitori, the teacher, approached him with a look of discontent in his eyes. **Mr. Mizuno... I should've known... Okay... Go to the restroom and wash up. When you get back, clean up this mess, will you?** When there's a problem in Mr. Akitori's class, he always takes care of it without hesitation. That's what I admire about him as a teacher. As he was walking away from Drake and back to the chalkboard, another explosion is heard. **MR. MIZUNO, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! **But it wasn't Drake that time.

**It wasn't me, I swear!**, Drake pleaded madly. See?

**What? Then who...?**

**Look!** A single student turned everyone's attention over to the window, where we could all see smoke coming from a building a few blocks over. A big commotion then picked up in the classroom.

**Now, now, students!**, Mr. Akitori shouted at us, trying to calm the ensuing commotion. **Settle down and continue your assignments. Whatever's going on, I'm sure the authorities have it all taken care of! Settle down!**

About an hour later, at lunch, I sat down at a table with my three best friends: Sarah, Amber, and Jenny. **So, Mina, what do you think caused that explosion earlier today?**, Jenny asked me. But how would I know? I mean, I wasn't even at the scene.

I straightened my glasses before beginning. Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a bit shortsighted, so I have to wear thin-lens eyeglasses. **It could've been anything: a bomb planted by scoundrels or a building being torn down to make room for construction... I wouldn't know...**

**Hmm... Maybe...**, Sarah said. **But you want to know what I heard in the news today? There've been countless reports about little kids and their associates causing trouble throughout the city! In fact, I saw one of these kids in the streets the other day. Some guy was with him holding a weird book. And when the guy shouted a word, the little kid spewed out lightning!**

A little kid was breathing lightning? I knew Sarah was strange, but she's been watching way too much science fiction. Amber started laughing hard before talking. **You expect us to believe a story like that, Sarah? Hah!**

**I'm telling you the truth! Some guy shouted out a weird word - I think it was "Zacker" or something - and the little kid he was with had lightning breath!** Zacker... Yeah, right. **You believe me, don't you, Mina?**

**Well, Sarah, I don't know...**, I told her. What was I supposed to say? **It sounds a little farfetched.**

**Hah! A little?**, Jenny added. **C'mon, Sarah! Not even the people over at "Ripley's Believe It or Not" would believe you!**

**I know it sounds bizarre...**, Sarah said, depressed. **...But that doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!**

In any case, the situation would require investigation, and, being the intellectual I am, I was intrigued by Sarah's tale. A little child having lightning breath sounded very typical of science fiction, though...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, after school, since it was on the way home, I went to check out the site of the explosion. There were many people gathered around, all who were just as interested as I was. With the police busy holding back the crowd of intrigued passersby, I found an opportunity to examine the debris. The damage was a lot more extensive that I originally predicted. A piece of rock was burned badly, but good enough to examine. I ran my fingers along the burn, which was still warm. _This burn mark... It was caused by a lightning strike... But how can that be? There hasn't been any change in the weather before OR after the explosion... Could Sarah have been right?_

**Excuse me, madam!** Startled by the voice, I turned to the sight of a policeman who was on the scene. It seemed that he was making sure no one approached the rubble. **It's too dangerous to stand near the wreckage. I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave.**

**Do you know what it was that destroyed this building?**, I queried.

**Hmm...** He assumed a thinking stance and tried to remember. **All I can remember is a guy with black hair holding some red book and a kid with blond hair.**

**Anything out of the ordinary?**

**Heh! I think the better question is, "Anything NOT out of the ordinary?" The little boy was breathing lightning, for Pete's sake!**

_The little boy again? Everywhere I turn leads back to a little kid, a book, and lightning breath! What on Earth is going on?_ On the way home, all I could think about was that destroyed building. Who or _what_ could've destroyed it?

...That night, I went on my computer to look up recent news headlines about strange appearances and happenings. **"LOCAL HOTSHOT CLAIMS TO BE WIND RIDER"? "MYSTERIOUS ICY OCCURRENCES IN OKINAWA"? "SUPER-SPEED DEMON SPOTTED IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO"?**

(In case you can't figure it out, these headlines mention Hyde, the mamodo who can control the wind, Rekom, the mamodo who can create ice, and Fein, the mamodo who's super-fast.)

**Hmm... What's happening in this city? Huh?** Just then, I received a chat-room invite from Sarah, a.k.a. FallenAngel2k5. **Sarah...!** Jenny and Amber were also in the same chat room, so I figured: what the heck? I had time to kill.

PrincessTakeshi (me): **whats up?  
**Cutie4Ever (Amber): **hey  
**XOSuperGirlXO (Jenny): **hi  
**FallenAngel2k5 (Sarah): **so did u find out anything?  
**PrincessTakeshi: **well, I did find out a few things  
**Cutie4Ever: **like what?  
**PrincessTakeshi: **well, Sarah was right about one thing - lightning DID cause the destruction of that building  
**FallenAngel2k5: **see? I knew it! I was right!  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **what else?  
**PrincessTakeshi: **I questioned a policeman who was near the destruction site and he told me that a teenage boy holding a red book was with a little blond boy when he shot lightning from his mouth  
**Cutie4Ever: **just like Sarah said  
**FallenAngel2k5: **yea, but you guys never believe me!  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **sorry Sarah  
**Cutie4Ever: **yea, sorry we didnt believe u  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **but still, what kind of boy is able to breathe lightning?  
**PrincessTakeshi: **read these news articles - they might have a connection**

Once I uploaded the link to the girls, their responses came super quickly...

Cutie4Ever: **whoa  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **what do u think is going on?  
**FallenAngel2k5: **these ARE kinda similar  
**Cutie4Ever: **I bet we're in the presence of an otherworldly force  
**FallenAngel2k5: **whats gonna happen to us?  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **wind? ice? speed? it's the end of the world!**

...Although, their responses weren't quite what I expected. Just then, my mom called out to me from the bottom stair. **Mina, dinnertime!**

PrincessTakeshi: **sorry girls - I g2g  
**Cutie4Ever: **ok mina, c ya 2morrow  
**FallenAngel2k5: **bye  
**XOSuperGirlXO: **later then**

The next morning, I was on my way to school alongside my friends. We were all having a friendly chat when Jenny turned her attention to something on the sidewalk. **Hey, girls, look. **We all turned to see a little boy with blue hair leaning against a tree, playing a gentle tune on a wireless electric guitar. Wait... Wireless?

Jenny had knelt down to see the little boy, who held his head down while playing, up close. **That's a nice melody... What's your name? **But the boy didn't respond to her and kept on playing. He might've been lost in his own music. **Huh? Don't ya hear me?**

But there wasn't any more time to talk, for at that moment, Sarah and Amber had called out to us. **HEY! Mina! Jenny! Hurry up, or we'll be late for class!**

**Oh! Coming!** I straightened my eyeglasses and ran to catch up with them, with Jenny close behind...

...It was that very afternoon that changed my entire life forever. On my way home, I was walking next to Amber since we lived next door to each other. We were having a friendly conversation, which was interrupted when we walked by the park. **What's going on?**, Amber asked. What we thought was a game was actually a group of kids harassing another. **Huh? Hey, it's that kid from this morning!**

**C'mon, let's help him!**, I suggested. We dashed over to where the kid was being bullied. A group of about 5 other kids were all crowded around him. **Hey, you kids! Leave him alone!** A lone girl stepped forth. I recognized her appearance: a glazed look in the eyes, pigtails, and she always talked with a lisp. Yup, it was Naomi. She was known for causing trouble in this park. **Naomi... I should've known it was you who started this...**

**Well, what's it to you, bright eyes? We're just playing a game!** They were playing, all right. But it looked nowhere like a game. **Now get lost!**

**Alright, kids, leave this boy alone! Go home!** Clearly I wasn't assertive enough, because none of them budged even an inch. So I tried again... **GET OUT OF HERE!**, I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hearing this, the children all scattered in different directions. **You too, Naomi!**

**You're not the boss of me!**

**DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOUR PARENTS, YOUNG LADY! NOW GO!**

**Y-Yes, ma'am!**, Naomi stuttered, speeding off.

**Hmph! If there's anything I hate more than bullies, it's bullies who start bullying at an early age!**

Amber kneeled down and rested the boy's head on her lap. **Are you okay, little guy? Did they hurt you?**

The boy's eyelids slowly opened to reveal gentle emerald-green eyes. **What...happened?** **OH!** He shot up out of Amber's lap and began to look around frantically. **Where is it? Where is it?**

**Whoa, slow down, kid! Where's what?**

**My book! Did you see a dark-blue book anywhere?**

**Uh... Oh!** I then spotted a sapphire book by the sandbox. **You mean this?** Looking at the lettering on the front cover, I immediately knew that it wasn't English. **What kind of book is this anyway?**

The boy instantly snatched the book away and clenched it close. **It's...not important... **Then he looked up at me and smiled bashfully. **Um... Thanks for helping me out. My name's Kazuma.**

(For those of you who are wondering, YES! I did name Kazuma after the main character of "s-CRY-ed". For those of you who don't know what "s-CRY-ed" is...well, **TOUGH**!)

It was only nice that I smiled back at him. **No problem, Kazuma. I'm Mina, and this is Amber. But what were Naomi and those other kids picking on you for?**

**I don't really know.**, Kazuma said puzzled.** First, Naomi saw my guitar, and then she wanted to take it. When I refused to give it up, she and the others overwhelmed me.** Kazuma revealed the electric guitar strapped to his back.

**Hey! That's a nice guitar you got there.**, Amber stated, marveling the craftsmanship of it. And I didn't blame her. It looked pretty cool.

**Do you have a home, Kazuma?**, I asked suddenly.

**Um, well...** But he wasn't so quick to answer. **...Not really...**

**Oh. Well, where are your parents?**

**...I...don't have parents, either.**

**An orphan, huh? Hmm... Hey, Mina! I have an idea!**

Amber whispers her idea in my ear. **Hmm... Huh? Amber, that's a great idea! Hey, Kazuma? How would you like to come home with me? What do you say?**

**Huh?** Kazuma was a bit surprised at my proposal.

**If you have nowhere to go, you can come live with my family for a while. Hm?**

**You mean... you'd let me into your home even though you just met me?**

**Sure!**, I said with a wide smile. **It'd be like having a little brother!**

**Yeah! I mean, he can't be any worse than Haro!**, Amber joked, referring to my older brother, Haro.

Kazuma's eyes began to water. I could tell he loved the idea. **Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!**

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**...So, you play guitar, Kazuma?**, I asked him on the way to my house.

**Mm-hmm. A little.** Kazuma proceeded with removing his guitar from its strap and holding it in front of him. With a simple strum of his fingers, Kazuma began to play a gentle tune.

Amber started to clap in rhythm of the tune. **Not bad, Kazuma. Not bad at all.**

**Thanks. I've been practicing for a while now.**, Kazuma stated, placing the guitar back into its strap.

Eventually, we ended in front of my house. **Well, here we are.**

**Wow...**, Kazuma uttered in awe. **It's so big...**

**Well, see you guys later! Bye, Kazuma!**, Amber called out, running over to her house.

**So, Amber lives next to you, Mina?**

**Mm-hmm. Come on. You'll like my parents.**, I assured him.

But just then, Haro stepped outside to the front porch. **Hey, Mina! You got a phone call from some guy. I think his name was Tyler or something?**

**WHAT? TYLER CALLED?**, I yelled, my heart pounding rapidly. Okay, here's the thing. Tyler's a guy in my calculus class and he's a total hottie! And I was beginning to think he wasn't interested in me!

**Yeah.**, Haro continued. **You weren't here, so I just told him the usual: YOU WERE SHAVING YOUR LEGS! Ha-ha!**

I could already feel my eyeglasses slide down my face. **YOU TOLD HIM _WHAT_? HARO, YOU _JERK_!** **Grrrr... C'mon, Kazuma. Let's go inside. Haro, I'll deal with you later!**

**So! Who's the brat?**, Haro questioned bluntly.

**Shut up, Haro! His name's Kazuma. And he'll be staying with us for a while.**

**Whatever... Just keep him out of my room or else!**, he finished before going back inside.

**...But he has nowhere else to go! He has no parents or a home!**, I pleaded to my parents, trying to get Kazuma to stay with us. **Please!**

**I just don't know, Mina.**, Mom said, unsure. **It's hard enough trying to provide for you and Haro, and now we have a little boy coming into the family?**

**But, mom!** I wasn't about to give up so easily.

Suddenly, Dad spoke up, removing his face from his newspaper. **Let him stay, dear...**

**Excuse me?**

**Remember the Takeshi family motto: "Always help those in need."**, he said, quoting the family motto. Dad always used the motto as an excuse. But in this case...

**Ohhh...** I knew how Mom looked when she was outnumbered, and that's exactly how she looked then. **All right, then... Do what you want...**

**Hah! YES!**, I screamed, thrilled.

It was at that point in time that Kazuma went up to Mom and bowed to her courteously. **Thank you very much, ma'am...** And they say chivalry is dead!

Then, Mom did something unexpected just then: she smiled. **Well, he's polite - I'll give him that much! Hehehe...**

**All right then!**, Haro said, speaking up. **Since you'll be staying with us, Kazuya-or-whatever, it's time to lay down a few ground rules! One: Stay out of my room! Two: Touch any of my stuff and you're a dead man! Three--**

It looked like it was up to me to shut him up. **Haro, stop being a pain! Kazuma's MY guest, and you have no right to order him around!**

**Shut up, Mina!**

**YOU shut up!**

**No, YOU shut up!**

**YOU SHUT UP!**

**How about you both shut up, huh?**, Dad demanded. And when Dad gives an order, we have to follow it or else... You don't wanna know.

Kazuma was practically perfect for the rest of the night. He helped set up the dinner table, he helped with the dishes, and he even fed our pet canary. Any more of that, and Mom will be afraid to let him leave!

Hours later, it was time to sleep. **You can sleep in my room, Kazuma. **I led Kazuma to my room, which was just across the hall from Haro's. Inside, he gazed at the wonderful features: several posters, a vanity dresser with mirror, an air conditioner, a big-screen TV complete with PS2 console, and a bunk bed. **My parents held onto this bunk bed even after Haro moved into his own room. You know, just in case. You can have the top bunk, okay?**

**Okay. Thanks a lot, Mina.** Kazuma slipped his book and guitar under the bed and climbed the ladder that led up to the top bunk. **Wow! This is comfy!**

**Ha-ha-ha! You like it, huh? **Before I could say any more, Kazuma was fast asleep. He was lying on his back, snoring loudly. **Quick sleeper... Huh?** At that moment, I spotted Kazuma's sapphire book jutting out from underneath the bed. **Hmm...** I was curious as to what was inside. Picking up the book, I sat on my bed and opened it. The writing inside was in some other language. **What kind of letters are these? What? Whoa!** In that instant, it was as if the letters in the book came alive. Some of them began to glow bright blue. I noticed something else: I could read it! Well... That's not entirely true... It was more like... the words were speaking to me. Creepy, huh? **"The...first spell... Zen--"**

**HEY, MINA!**, Haro shouted, thrusting my door open.

Being startled, I shut Kazuma's book closed right away. **HARO! Don't ever do that!**

**What've I told you about leaving your stuff lying around?**, he shouted, tossing my chemistry textbook at me.

Luckily, I caught it before it could hit my face. **Could you keep it down? Kazuma's sleeping!**

**I don't care! Take better care of your stuff or it goes in the trash!**

**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!** You see what I have to deal with? Geez!

**Hmph!** Haro left my room in a huff.

**Grrrr... Oh!** I shot up out of my seat and glanced at Kazuma. He was still fast asleep. **Ohhh...What a relief...** Kazuma looked so peaceful. The way he was able to sleep through that commotion was incredible. _Sleep tight..."little bro"..._, I thought silently while I was draping the covers over him. I sat back down and stared at Kazuma's sapphire book. **Hmm...** I gently slid it under the bed and went to sleep myself. _Maybe I'll ask Kazuma tomorrow..._

...The next morning (Friday morning, to be exact), Kazuma was there to see me off as I prepared to leave for school. **You're leaving?**, he asked, sad to see me go. It was a bit touching.

**I have to go to school, Kazuma. It's only until 2:30. And besides, Mom will be here to keep you company. She doesn't go to work until much later.** As the doorbell rang, I picked up my schoolbag. **There's Amber. I'll see you this afternoon, okay, Kazuma? Bye!**

**Bye, Mina...**, he said softly while waving.

**...So, Mina, how's it going with Kazu?**, Amber asked.

"**Kazu?" Do you just make that up?**

**Cute, huh?**

**Amber told us all about it, Mina: how you took a little orphan boy into your home.**, Jenny stated smiling widely.

**Yeah. He really hit it off with Mom and Dad. Haro's still being his usual self, though...**, I said, cringing at the thought.

**Well, that figures...**, Sarah muttered, not expecting any less from Haro.

**But, there's something else...**

**Something else?**, the girls all asked in unison.

I straightened my eyeglasses. **The dark-blue book Kazuma had with him... There was peculiar lettering in it... But I could read some of it...**

**What'd it say?**, Amber questioned, recalling the book.

I closed my eyes for a minute before reopening them. **All I could read was, "The first spell: Zenju..." I didn't know what "spell" it was talking about.**

(In case you're curious, this is how Zenju is pronounced: "ZEN-joo". Stress on this first syllable.)

**Zenju... Hey! Remember that guy with the blond kid? I could've sworn he said something about a "spell" too!**, Sarah exclaimed, remembering the blond boy and the lightning breath.

**So there are other books out there like Kazuma's?**

**It's possible...**, I stated. **Maybe Kazuma knows about this...**

TBC...


End file.
